User blog:IvyMeme/TAG!!! (Read this!)
As most of you know, people on Youtube do something called "Tagging". Where they tag somebody, and that person has to say 5 facts about themselves. Since im 10, im not allowed to have a Youtube account, but ive always wanted to take part in this. So ive decided that on the Sonic Fan Charactesr wiki, you could be tagged! What do you do? Its pretty simple! And here are some simple stuff If you are tagged, then whoever tagged you MUSt inform you with a message on your talk page, along with a link to this post (For information), and you have to make a BLOG post featuring. An information that youve been tagged (Best to call the blog,"I was tagged!" Or something like that!) The 5 facts (You can put as much as you like, but not less then 5!). They shouldnt be personal, everyone here should know about internet saftey (saying what school you go or going to go to is personal info. You wanna stay safe!). You can put more if you like! To tag somebody... Tag someone whenever you like! But when you are tagged, you have to tag someone too, you can tag the person who tagged you, but not all the time. You leave a message on their talk page telling the person youve tagged them, and to check this post (add a link to make it easier!). Then its best to check that this person has made their post, as you cant tag someone until youve made your blog post. Rules (READ THIS!!) *'You can tag the person who tagged you in your post, but dont do that all the time' *'You can say the same thing twice, but try to make it different. ' *'If you cant think of anything, try saying about an upcoming event/Something that just happened (Example; I got Sonic colors today!)' *'You cant Tag someone twice in a row, so if you tag someone, you need to tag someone else before tagging them again' *'Before Tagging, check their talk page to see if someones tagged them, then check if they've made the post. You cant tag someone until theyve made the tag post they need to' *'You cant tag someone if youve been tagged and havent made your post. (example :IvyTheHedgehog Tags Muppet171. Until Muppet171 has made his blog post with the facts, then he cant tag anyone)' *'Try to tag different people! It wont be fair if you tag just 2 people. ' *'No personal info! Saying your school, local town/vilage, county then that is personal info, be careful on the internet, people might not be who you think they are... (Dont worry, im just your average 10 year old girl!)' *'This is optional but, it would be nice to add some pictures related to what your saying. You dont have to though!' *'When you get tagged, you make a blog post with the facts and all that, along with that, you need to tag someone too!' Lets start tagging! You can start tagging straight away now! I guess I should tag myself and show what you do! NOTE: This is an example of a tagged blog post. You should put something like this. 'I've been tagged!' Guess what? I was tagged! Anyway, heres the facts abuout my self! I dont know how many facts there will be, lets just see what happens! #My Zodiac sign is Cancer, meaning I was born in either June or July (My Birthdate is 7/7/2000) #In September, I will leave Primary School and go off to Secondary School. The school im going to is an academy, and is rated Outstand by Ofsted (School inspectors of something) #I absoloutley love Japan! Im intrested in the Culture, Language, TV, and Music! My favourite Japanese singer is Aya Hiroshige #I have 3 older brothers, all 3 round the age of 18 (The tragedy for the 10 year old sister!, but I get to annoy them! <8D) But normally I have to survive with one who is 20. As the second oldest (18) is at Plymoth University while the youngest brother (17, due to be 18 in July) Stays at a special school due to Austism #I'm a very good actor! I hope to perform in secondary school productions (If they have some!) #Im starting to do voices for my characters, If I could record my voice! #Im starting to draw now, im practicing very hard, and getting good #I recently got Paint.NET, and I reccomend it! #In may, I will do some very important Tests called SATS. Im not sure, but I think the results determine which classes I will be in. Now, I torture- I mean tag... Muppet171 Simple! That is an example, but it is the tag post I wil do! Category:Blog posts